An electric drive can include components which, when being used, should be cooled to prevent the temperature of the electric drive from rising excessively. Such parts include, for instance, a choke unit, a power step unit, and a capacitor unit.
In a known solution, an electric drive includes a cooling arrangement for cooling a choke unit, a power step unit, and a capacitor unit. In this solution, cooling air is sucked from outside the electric drive to a fan which blows cooling air to a flow channel through the choke unit, the power step unit, and the capacitor unit which are arranged successively in a flow direction.
To provide a cooling flow, a high-powered fan is used because of a significant counterpressure in the flow channel. However, such a high-powered fan is noisy and expensive, and includes a high-powered power feed unit which itself causes losses and costs.
Consequently, sufficient efforts are not made for the cooling arrangement. To the contrary, the amount of power to be drawn from the electric drive is limited to a level at which the heat load generated may be managed by a more inexpensive and less high-powered cooling arrangement.